


Reunited

by Rikk7059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying, M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikk7059/pseuds/Rikk7059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania was finally together with his family, but he is to ashamed to speak to them. But then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

They had been together since forever. But no one knew; not Poland, not Russia or his sisteres Ukraine or Belarus. Estonia's siblings; Finland and Hungary, didn't know either. Not even their own son knew. But he loved him anyway.

When Lithuania first came to live at Russia's house it had been years since he had last seen them. Since they had last seen each other. He had almost forgotten about him.

In the start they didn't share bedroom. Lithuania was happy about that. Not that he didn't want to share with Estonia. It was just that he felt a little guilty when ever he saw him. He had almost forgotten him and Latvia.

He didn't talk to them the first years. Whenever they would ask him something he would ran off.

 

But then, one day...

While doing the dishes he heard a voice behind him. One he knew very well.

"Do you need help?"

The washing-up that day was huge. He did need help. However he still felt guilty when he was around Estonia. Lithuania didn't turn around but nodded. Estonia walked over to the sink and grapped a towel.

At first it was quiet. But then...

"I haven't told him about us." Estonia said.

He continued as Lithuania paused.

"He thinks we are his brothers. He know that there were some parents once, but he thinks it was somebody else."

Lithuania could feel the tears coming. 

" You know" Estonia continued once more. "I haven't heard your voice since Russia toke me and Latvia."

Absolute silence fall over the room

Estonia finally said what he was dying to say.

"Why didn't you contact us? Why didn't you contact me?"

 

That was it for Lithuania. He let go of everything he had in his hands (Luckily he didn't have a dish in his hand or else Russia would have been angry). He dropped on the floor and let his tears fall.

 Estonia still standing with the towel and a dish in his hands were clearly shocked. He placed the items on the table near the sink, and droped down next to the crying man and put his arms around him. Lithuania laid his face on his chest and continued crying. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he cried. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Estonia answered. 

"Yes i have. I forgot you. It is all my fault" Lithuania continued.

"It was never your fault" Estonia said looking Lithuania in the eyes. He started to laugh "I have missed you so must". He brought Lithuanias head to his chest again. 

"I have missed you too"

 

It didn't matter that nobody knew about them, not even their son. It didn't matter that they fall asleep in each others arms and first woke up when Latvia sat poking them.

All that matter were that they had each other. And they knew and they were never gonna leave each other again.


End file.
